


Some Parental Guidance Required

by ahundredgyozas



Series: It Takes a Village [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Being Boys, Brotherhood, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Fatherhood, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahundredgyozas/pseuds/ahundredgyozas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged that when you introduce your friends to your family - actually, just don't introduce your friends to your family. </p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4404959">this</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Parental Guidance Required

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know about this. not my best work ~~kagami's pov is such a pain to write from ugh damn him~~ but [DragonKingEsmeralda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKingEsmeralda/pseuds/DragonKingEsmeralda) you are an evil enabler so here's your fluff.

For the first time in his life, Taiga wishes that he'd gotten a cheaper air-conditioner instead, for the smooth and quiet whirring of the sleek white non-inverter is doing little to mask the uncomfortable silence currently reigning over the living room following Tatsuya's sudden departure.

Not for the first time in his life, however, Taiga also wishes Tatsuya a slow and painful death.

Preferably by way of a falling hoop.

Knocked over by a purple-haired giant.

Growling under his breath, Taiga resolutely tears his gaze away from Aomine's unreadable expression, choosing instead to glare fixedly at the air-conditioner.

Damn contraption. _Stylish, state-of-the-art and energy-efficient, my ass._

"Well?" Aomine's voice rings out from the direction of his couch, distracting the redhead from his mutinous thoughts. "Tell me already, I don't have all day."

A muscle starts twitching just below Taiga's right eye.

What the hell was Tatsuya playing at, spouting all that bullshit about _dating_? Was he trying to get Taiga to say that he _likes_ Aomine?

Was he trying to get Taiga to say that he likes Aomine _romantically_?

Hell, Taiga doesn’t even like Aomine as a _friend_.

"I said nothing, okay?" snaps the redhead, scowling at the Touou ace. "That damn Tatsuya, constantly screwing me over - "

His explanation is cut off by Aomine, who chose to take that moment to raise himself languidly off the sofa.

"Then I'll be off," says the blue-haired Touou player, evidently not interested in hearing whatever Taiga had to say and looking not the slightest bit apologetic at interrupting him.

Taiga's scowl darkens, but he’s thankful that Aomine isn’t going to press the subject. And so he remains silent as Aomine slings his bag onto his shoulder in one fluid movement and starts towards the main door.

Upon reaching the entryway, Aomine turns to give Taiga one last glance over his shoulder.

"… Thanks," he mutters, reaching for the doorknob, "for dinner. And... everything."

Taiga nods in return.

"… Yeah."

\---

Just then, the doorknob rattles, jiggles, and then the door swings open, only to reveal - 

\---

"Dad!" Taiga bounds forward at the sight of the unexpected visitor.

Kagami Takeshi stands at the doorway, leaning slightly against the handle of his small suitcase. Greying hair tousled and clothes a little askew, the elder Kagami looks slightly worse for the wear, but his face lights up all the same at the sight of his son.

"Taiga m'boy!" He booms heartily in English, "Come and give your ol' man a hug!"

Still stunned at the unexpected turn of events, Taiga hesitantly makes his way forward, only to be crushed in a clumsy one-armed embrace.

"Dad, what're you doing back? I thought you were busy!"

"Surprise visit," his father says jovially, giving Taiga's unruly hair a fond ruffle. "Had a conference in Tokyo so I thought I'd drop by to check up on you. Get my bag, son," Takeshi commands, taking off his shoes and placing them neatly on the rack.

Just then, the elder Kagami notices Aomine standing awkwardly at the doorway.

"And who might you be?" he queries politely in his native tongue. "Are you…" the older man pauses, squinting at the Touou power-forward, "Kuroko-kun?"

Aomine flinches.

"Ah, no, dad," interrupts Taiga hastily, "This is Aomine, my fr - uh – "

Taiga frowns.

What exactly is Aomine to him? A friend? Hell, no. An enemy? That's… not right either.

Takeshi raises a split eyebrow at him.

"Dad, this is Aomine, my… rival. Aomine, my dad."

"Ahh, nice to finally meet you, Aomine-kun!" exclaims the older man enthusiastically, giving a bemused Aomine a hearty clap on the back and a firm handshake. "I've heard so much about you from Taiga – "

"Dad – " Taiga growls warningly, but his father waves him aside. Throwing one strong arm around Aomine, Takeshi proceeds to lead the younger boy back into the living room, leaving Taiga alone in the entryway with no one but his suitcase for company. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!"

"Uh, I was just leav – "

"Aw, just a little while longer won't hurt! It's rare that I get to meet Taiga's friends so stay and chat for a bit with me before you go!"

Taiga groans.

Leave it to his family to constantly make life difficult for him.

And what’s worse, Tatsuya’s also in the apartment –

_Wait._

_Tatsuya’s also –_

"Ah, uncle!" smiles Tatsuya as he emerges from Taiga's room, evidently to check out the source of the commotion. _Speak of the devil._ "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Tatsuya! Long time no see!" Takeshi returns Tatsuya's smile. "Trust that you've been taking care of my kid well?" he adds, a strange glint in his eyes.

“No worries,” replies Tatsuya lightly, his own smile still in place. “Be rest assured that I’ve been doing my brotherly duties well.”

The two share an unreadable look. Unsure of what is happening, Taiga wonders if he should break the silence, but then he remembers Aomine. The blue-haired power-forward is hanging warily by the shoe racks, his bewilderment evident on his face.

For once, Taiga almost feels sorry for him.

Almost.

Fortunately, the moment soon passes when Tatsuya offers to bring his father some leftover noodles, and it isn’t long before the four of them find themselves seated around Taiga’s coffee table.

(Again.)

\---

Supper is a casual affair, much to Taiga’s relief. He suspects that his father’s years of dealing with his contacts in the business industry must have helped in some way, for Takeshi initiates and carries on conversations with ease; chatting lightly with Taiga about his day-to-day life ( _No, I’m good dad, I’ve got enough to eat. Yes, dad, I'm passing all my classes... Somewhat..._ ); bemoaning the erratic weather in Akita with Tatsuya ( _How would you know anything when you haven't even been to Japan in years?_ ); and even managing to engage Aomine in a conversation about the flora and fauna of Japanese woodlands ( _Ho_ _w did the conversation even manage to end up here?!_ ).

“So,” comments Takeshi, after a particularly lengthy (and boring) discussion with Tatsuya about whether golf or billiards was a better sport ( _E_ _r, I dunno, aren't you just hitting balls around with a stick in both? Basketball's better.)_ , “Aomine-kun, Taiga invite you to play ball often?"

“No?" Aomine replies, taken aback by the sudden question. "We're not from the same school."

"I see," Takeshi nods gravely, but there’s a thoughtful look in his eyes. “Well, still, I’m glad Taiga finally found someone against whom he can play his hardest. You know, when he was in – "

“Dad – ” interjects Taiga. There’s no need to bring up past issues, and definitely not in front of his rival.

“Yeah, and as his sworn elder brother, I'm also glad,” cuts in Tatsuya smoothly, a small smile forming on his lips. 

Taiga throws the elder boy a grateful look. Trust Tatsuya to always have his back in sticky situations.

Tatsuya's smile widens slightly. “Especially since they make a good couple.”

“Yeah! We, wait – what?”

Three pairs of eyes turn to stare at the Yosen shooting-guard.

“What do you mean by that, Himuro?” Aomine interjects, an affronted look on his face, just as Taiga jumps up from his seat. "We're not dating, Tatsuya! Enough with the bullshit!"

"Wait, wait," frowns Takeshi, "am I missing something?"

"NO – "

"Well, uncle," says Tatsuya lightly, _infuriatingly_ , "I was merely commenting on how well your son and his rival play off each other, but judging by both their... _passionate_ responses," the raven-haired boy turns to give Taiga and Aomine a contemplative look, "we might _both_ be missing something..."

"Himuro, I dare you – " Aomine snaps, glaring at the older boy.

"TATSUYA," explodes Taiga, unable to believe what his sworn brother was saying. "For the last time – "

"See now, uncle," continues Tatsuya, looking as though he hadn't just ruined both Taiga's and Aomine's evenings in the most catastrophic way possible, "I was just remarking about how Taiga often..." he begins to count off his fingers, wilfully oblivious to the twin looks of horror dawning on the two younger boys' faces, "plays ball with Aomine, cooks for Aomine, texts Aomine during lessons when they're both supposed to be concentrating, talks about Aomine – "

"Is this true, Taiga?" questions Takeshi, a look of genuine concern on his face, "Well, I suppose you're at that age – " 

"No, dad, stop listening to Tatsuya – "

"– I'm sorry I haven't been around lately to guide you – "

"Dad, seriously – "

"Tatsuya, do you think it's too late for me to give him The Talk?"

"No, uncle, I'm pretty sure now's as good time as any to – "

"For the last time," grits out Taiga over the commotion after exchanging an angry look with his rival, "Aomine and I are  _not_  dating!"

A tense silence follows, and Takeshi gives Taiga a stern look. 

"Don't worry, Taiga," he assures his son, clapping a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

Taiga lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding at the uncharacteristic tone of seriousness in his father's voice, grateful that at last, someone's  _finally_  come to their senses –

"It's perfectly normal for boys your age to – "

"DAD! ENOUGH ALREADY!"

**Author's Note:**

> at the rate i'm going, might as well bring in other people to convince aokaga that they're dating, eh?
> 
> p.s. the abrupt ending is because i can foresee this turning into a full out brawl and i... just don't have the energy to deal with that (at the moment) 
> 
> also, i love the kagahimu brotp.


End file.
